tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Car longevity
in either mileage or time (duration), relationship of components to this lifespan, identification of factors that might afford control in extending the lifespan. Barring an accidental end to the lifespan, a car would have a life constrained by the earliest part to fail. Some have argued that and other factors related to the body of a car are the prime limits to extended longevity.}} Background An automobile is a highly engineered collection of complex components, each of which has its own lifespan and longevity characteristics. The (mean time between failures) of some components is expected to be smaller than the life of the car, as the replacement of these is considered part of regular maintenance. Other components, which typically experience less wear, are expected to have a longer life; however, a large longevity may very well require replacement of several of these, raising issues of . The motivation for pursuing longevity can vary. The economic trade-off of the remaining value versus repair cost is usually considered when deciding to repair or discard. Other factors, such as emotional attachment or a desire to reduce waste, may also be involved. The life of the auto, as the collection, follows, according to a very , a pattern. After an initial phase, where failure because of design and manufacturing defects as opposed to wear-out, is more likely (hence the offering of the warranties by the dealer), there may be a long period of unlikely failure. The maximum lifespan and future value as a classic for any car are typically not known when the car is purchased. Research into longevity of vehicles will improve the ability to predict car life, with such things as a for cars. Statistics assumes the typical car is driven 15,000 miles per year.}} According to the New York Times, in the 1960s and 1970s, the typical car reached its end of life around 100,000 miles, but due to manufacturing improvements in the 2000s, such as tighter tolerances and better anti-corrosion coatings, Maintenance on a 10 year old car can easily be $500 per year. Minimal car insurance is about $1000 per year. Full car insurance can be more than twice that. Factors related to longevity of vehicle Sikorsky and others, have developed lists that itemize steps that a car owner can take, or identified operating and maintenance rules, to ensure maximal longevity. :1. Regular oil changes :2. Monitor the key fluids :3. Maintain the transmission :4. Change the spark plugs as needed :5. Replace the timing belt as recommended (if applicable) :6. Replace air filter as required :7. Know and use your maintenance manual :8. No sudden starts and stops :9. Plentiful low cost replacement parts being available In a public economics sense, Kasmer argues that retrofitting autos with a newer transmission would extend the lifespan while at the same time increase fuel efficiency, reduce carbon emissions, and prevent the sudden influx of discarded vehicles into the as cars are junked to be replaced by a modern vehicle. However, with replacement parts for modern cars becoming ever more high tech, expensive and proprietary and therefore difficult to obtain (due to OEM copyright), many critical components are no longer available at low cost from third party aftermarket suppliers. Due to this fact, most modern cars can no longer be maintained once repair cost of the car exceed resale value. This trend has led to the modern cars being labeled as the first ever "disposable" cars. References Category:Internal combustion engine